Through
by Aoshirousagi-chan
Summary: Summary: The Blind Runs, The Mute Cries, The Crippled Falls, And the Deaf Escapes... The Feeling Of Friendship. Warning: Violence, Abuse, Gore (May add more) / Characters: Bulgaria, Prussia, Romania and Norway ( Human AU )
1. Chapter 1 - Escape In The Blizzard

**Summary: **The Blind Runs, The Mute Cries, The Crippled Falls, And the Deaf Escapes... The Feeling Of Friendship.

**= Through: Volume 1 =**

- - - Chapter I: The Blind - - -

**= Escape In The Blizzard =**

'What have I done wrong?' He asked himself, panting heavily; the steams of each breath could be seen in the misty air. He glanced back, he could feel t he intimidating aura coming after him. He ran faster, the intense pain filled his whole body, burning like hot flames all over, he gasped sharply from the violent pain from his eye; he managed to endure the harsh pain, and kept running, running, as far as he could.

The soft white snow fell more, as the limitless sky darkens, the winter winds became more bitter cold, he as shivering violently. He can't afford to be captured by the monstrous beast again. He kept running, as the storm brewed and the snow, underneath his feet, began to grow, making it uneasy to run, with all the snow piling up. He was still bleeding heavily, especially his eye, covered with bruises and cuts, as well, his dark green uniform were torn all over, his ankle was twisted, and his neck was is deep red bruises.

He was starving, quenched, weary, sleepy and weak, but he urged himself to move forward. His eye lids were heavy, he wanted to lie down and sleep, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get caught by the sadistic beast, he had enough, and he needs to escape from its clutches. All he could think of was to: Run.

The storm kept the blizzard going, the bitter harsh winds smashed onto his face, his body was numb and shivering furiously. He looked at the distance it was all darkness, the blinding storm kept going stronger. Even if he did succeed escaping, he couldn't make it out from this terrible blizzard storm. He stopped, he urged his body to keep moving forward, but couldn't.

The heavy weight on his shoulder got heavier, he knew he couldn't make it, the pain was to intense and powerful, he got knocked out from his feet, and collapsed onto the soft, fresh snow. He laid there, breathing heavily, each breath took a lot of energy than normal, he couldn't speak, nor move his body, or even breath anymore. He wanted to get up, knowing that the monster would chase after him non-stop till it found him.

He has to keep going; he didn't want to get into those harsh treatments the sadistic monster did to him. He closed his dark emerald eyes, wanting to cry, he felt his tears rolled down his cheeks and turned into ice, from the bitter winds blowing pass by him. He was lying on the blood-stained snow, frozen from the cold and slowly dying.

In this impossible blizzard, he knew there was no one going to save him, it was too dark and stormy to be going out and rescuing a stranger like him, the chances of him being saved from the horrible blizzard was dangerously low. He stared blankly up into the dark midnight sky, thousand of stars filled up the moon-lit sky, and he managed to make a small smile, admiring the small gift of the nature before he dies. He closed his eyes once more, and whispered in a raspy voice " Good bye."

- - - End of Chapter - - -

**Characters:** Aleksander (Bulgaria) ; Valentin (Romania) ; Gilbert (Prussia ) ; Lukas ( Norway )

A/N: Reviews are appreciated~ 3


	2. Chapter 2 - The Run-Off Murder

**Summary: **The Blind Runs, The Mute Cries, The Crippled Falls, And the Deaf Escapes... The Feeling Of Friendship.

- - - Chapter II: The Mute - - -

**= The Run-Off Murder =**

Bursting into a sprint, he escaped from the thugs. He was slightly bruised and small cuts over there and there, but he was fine. He could hear the angry rants and shouts from the thugs, he chuckled lightly, but without sound. He slightly frowned sadly but got over it a few moments later. He slowed down into a jog and stopped by the river, he tried to clean his bleeding injuries, and tend them with his handkerchief and a few bandages he always carry in his bag.

He took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the cool waters, his caramel eyes stared at the bruise on his shoulder, and he touched it lightly and winced from the deep-purple bruise on his shoulder, which was quite big. He was enjoying his time, till he spotted one of the thugs over the river, they noticed him and, without any hesitation, he quickly stood up and ran. The thugs were still after him, he knew. They were always picking on him for not being able to speak, and always being silent, they always tease and bully him every time they saw him.

This happens quite more frequently recently for him, he would run to the river and then try to fry them off by running around the town, losing them eventually. He slowed down, out of breath and decided to head home. He carefully headed to his house, looking if any of the thugs followed him, he didn't want the thugs to know where he lives, or else his family would be in danger. He stopped in front of an old Victorian-style house, and opened the gates, he closed them as soon as he entered. He strolled toward the door, unlocking the locks, and then twisted the doorknob open.

He couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Why? The moment he opened the front door, there was a dangerous silence, he knew there was something wrong. He slowly walked in, but then, his eyes widened in horror. He dropped his bag onto the floor and ran toward the three bodies, unconscious, on the blood-stained carpet which was once light beige but now crimson dark red.  
He went down his knees and shook the girl with short brown hair, covered in red liquid, the girl didn't wake up.

Panic rises in, and he shook her a bit harder, but still no response, he tried shaking the other two little boys, who were beside the girl, but unfortunately, they didn't wake up either. He didn't want to believe the conclusion forming in his mind. When he was shaking them, he flipped the girl over, and gasped sharply. The girl was struck by a knife on her chest, her half-open eyes were lifeless, and her body was limp. He whimpered, and shaking his head. 'N-nu...t-this c-can't be happening!' He tried to deny, slowly pulling the knife out of her body.

He was afraid to look at the other two boys, he knew what happened to them by looking what happened to the frail lifeless girl, who was wrapped around his arms. He shook his head vigorously, he held the girl close to his chest.  
He stood up, carried the girl and two boys, placing the, on the torn-up couch, he placed them down gently.

His clothes were stained from the blood, he noticed his surrounding were in a wreck, the walls were stained, there were broken dishes, torn-up pillows, broken pieces of glasses, simply, the house was a mess. Some of his light brown hair fell down to his eyes, his tears fell down his cheeks, cradling his little sister in his arms. 'How did I deserve this?'

- - - End Of Chapter - - -

**Characters:** Aleksander (Bulgaria) ; Valentin (Romania) ; Gilbert (Prussia ) ; Lukas ( Norway )

A/N: Reviews are appreciated~ 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Horses And Pride

**Summary: **The Blind Runs, The Mute Cries, The Crippled Falls, And the Deaf Escapes... The Feeling Of Friendship.

- - - Chapter III: The Crippled - - -

**= Horses And Pride =**

He urged his horse forward, towards the incoming enemy at the opposing side. He sliced every each enemy that comes towards him, passing through the crowd of enemies, the blood splattered everywhere and the sounds of people screeching in pain and fear, the horses were neighing loudly, rocks and blood, mixed together and flew around as his horse stomped over and galloped away, pools of blood were found everywhere and the noise of gunfire were surrounding them. It was a war zone.

He grinned widely, shouting in pride, as he slashed another enemy out of the way, he urged his horse faster; he shouted commands to his men and killed more men out. He was covered in crimson blood, his Prussian blue uniform was dark from the blood, he saw an incoming enemy at his right side, and urged his horse to turn sides and he slashed the man's head off his neck. He started to urge his horse to turn forward but was meeting by two horses, dangerously kicking at each other and smashing onto the other.

The two men on the horses were too busy fighting sword to sword, failing to notice the white-haired man on the side. He grabbed onto the reigns, tugging it, trying to avoid the conflict but the horse was too slow to respond, the three horses, smashed onto together, their legs got tangled to each other, all of them went falling into the ground.

In the flash of a second, he gasped sharply as all of his air in his lungs escaped from his body, as the brown horse was above him, he spat out blood, and coughed violently, and turned to glare at the two idiots who crashed onto him, but to find them dead, both of their swords stabbed against each other's gut.

Their horses were in serious pain, the other black horse was close to dying, arrows shot onto the horse, and the other battle horse, was neighing in pain, slowly dying. His own horse was still alive, and tried to get off the other horse off his master. He tried pushing the horse up and successfully removed the horse off him, but then he heard a sharp neigh of pain from his horse, he looked up to see arrows on his horse, pierced into the strong body.

The horse neighed painfully, he failed to notice, and his horse was covering him protectively from the arrows. He shakes his head and shouted. "NO!" The horse dropped onto the ground. He sat up, wincing from the burning pain all over his body; he caressed the horse's neck, the horse neighing softly and weakly, and died. He gritted his teeth, cursing other his breath.

He tried to stand up but couldn't his legs were twisted in a strange angles, he heard a shout of victory behind him and saw his army won, he would have joined them, be proud of them, and shout out, but he couldn't, he had lost his best horse in the battlefield and the ability to walk.

- - - End Of Chapter - - -

**Characters:** Aleksander (Bulgaria) ; Valentin (Romania) ; Gilbert (Prussia ) ; Lukas ( Norway )

A/N: Reviews are appreciated~ 3


End file.
